


sick and full of pride, all we do is drive

by codytoads



Series: sapphic wrestling adventures [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Natalya and Brie are straight (unfortunately), Road Trips, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/codytoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nikki decided she wanted to go on a road trip with her friends before she left for university. all the other girls are on board for it, except for sasha. </p><p>then again, sasha's never been good at saying no to nikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick and full of pride, all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh this is my first time at writing femslash. also summer and paige are really cute and i might write a part two featuring them (but don't quote me on that) also brie and natalya aren't in a relationship. they're the only straight ones on this road trip (but read it however you want) this wasn't meant to get dirty, but it kinda happened. also if there are any typos just ignore them like 99.9% of my writing goes unbeta'ed
> 
> title from: drive by halsey (because everyone uses it in their road trip aus)

Sasha keeps tapping her fingers frantically on the steering wheel while Becky sits next to her, humming words to a song that she can’t quite make out. They’ve been sitting at this gas station in who-the-fuck-knows-what-county for about twenty minutes, waiting for the other girls to come back with the snacks they were supposed to get. It completely went against the schedule that Sasha laid out perfectly for this venture and she tried to stand her ground and tell the girls that they should at least wait until the next rest stop, but Nikki really wanted to get some food and Sasha’s never been good at saying no to her.

Sasha’s always been a pragmatic person; you have to be with the colorful cast of friends like hers. That’s why when Brie and Nikki decided to go on this impromptu road trip with all the other girls, Sasha had to ruin a bit of the fun so the gang didn’t go wild and end up getting arrested in some state far from home. To be fair, Sasha was the one who begged her dad to lend her the minivan so there for she has every right to decide how the trip goes. But at the rate they’re going, they’re pretty much all behind schedule.

“Would ya quit it with that tapping, Sash?” Becky finally says, breaking the silence they’ve been sitting in since the rest of them left. “They’ll be back soon.” Sasha stops abruptly, but makes a big huffing sound. She wants to argue and say that the the girls should’ve been done by now, but then Becky would just say she’s being pissy again.

Maybe Sasha _is_ being a bit pissy, but it’s not entirely her fault.

Sasha, absentmindedly, starts tapping on the steering wheel and Becky is about to call her out on it again when Paige starts pounding on the window. “Let’s get the fuck on the road!”

Paige jumps into the backseat of the car with Summer bouncing right beside her; the two of them ignoring standard car safety rules as Paige lures the blonde into her lap, giggling about some dude that tried flirting with them at the checkout counter.

Natalya and Charlotte follow the pair of them leaving the twins the only ones not accounted for. Charlotte leans over the console to press a kiss to Becky’s cheek. “They didn’t have your gross soda bread, so I got banana bread is that cool?”

“Aw, you’re so _schweet_.” Becky coos, laying her accent on a bit thick which makes Charlotte laugh sweetly.

Sasha rolls her eyes watching the two of them getting all mushy with each other. She reaches over and flicks Becky on the arm. “Hate to break the cute lesbian love fest, but where are the twins? We’re never getting out of here if we don’t start driving now-”

“Relax, babe.” Nikki says climbing into the car with Brie in tow. The two of them are holding bags of assorted snacks and magazines and place them behind Sasha’s seat. Before putting on her seatbelt, Nikki drops two Snickers bars in Sasha’s lap. Sasha looks over at her in an attempt to sneer, but Nikki just gives her a wink and blows her a kiss.

 

A few hours later most of the girls are asleep as Sasha drives over the state border. She sneaks a glance in the rear view mirror; Summer and Paige were knocked out in the third row, Summer still sitting in Paige’s lap. Sitting next to them was Natalya who had been the first one to doze off. In the second row, Charlotte had her earphones plugged in and stared out the window. Nikki sat in the middle seat with her sister resting her head on her shoulder, fading in and out of consciousness.

Nikki met Sasha’s eyes before the younger flicked them back on the road. “You must be tired.” Nikki said in a hushed voice. “Why don’t I drive after the next exit?”

“We should be reaching the motel in an hour or so, I can keep going.” Sasha keeps her focus on the road. She hasn’t said much to Nikki since she started planning this trip unless it was to boss her around or chastise her for taking too long at the rest stops. “Besides, you’re a shit driver.”

“I resent that, Miss Banks.” Nikki huffs, stirring Brie from her sleep before she settles on leaning against the window. “I’m a fantastic driver.”

“Is that why you dented your mom’s car after having your license for only a month?” Sasha stifles her laughter, not wanting to wake up Becky who’s snoring in the passenger seat, but she can’t help but snort at Nikki’s annoyed face. “Baby, I was kidding.” she assures, but Nikki doesn’t share in the laughter.

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Nikki asks, she stares straight into the mirror, hoping that Sasha will take a peek at her so their eyes could meet again.

Instead, Sasha grips the steering wheel and tightens her jaw. “Let’s not talk about that now.” Nikki opens her mouth to say something, but Sasha purposely drives over a speed bump effectively shutting her up.

 

 

It’s about one in the morning when Sasha pulled into the motel. She herds all the girls out of the car, Paige flipping Sasha the bird for waking her up. Natalya goes to the front desk and manages to get two rooms. She passes around the keys; Brie and Natalya rooming with Becky and Charlotte in one room with Paige and Summer shacking up with Nikki and Sasha.

Before Sasha can grab the key from Natalya’s hand, Paige snatches it up. “Why don’t you and Nikki unload some stuff from the van,” she says, her accent thick as she sneaks an arm around Summer’s waist. “Sums and I need some _alone time_.” With that she runs off, dragging the giggling blonde with her.

Sasha wants to scream after them, but she feels Nikki’s fingers intertwining with hers and it immediately calms her down. Nattie and Brie offer to help with the bags, but Nikki turns them down saying that it shouldn’t take the two of them too long to get it done. With that, the other four girls go off to find their room.

Nikki leads Sasha back into the crisp night air, car keys in hand. She opens up the minivan’s trunk, but instead of grabbing the girls bags, Nikki instead sits inside, her legs dangling underneath her.

“What’re you doing?” Sasha asks, standing in between Nikki’s legs. “We have to get the bags, come on.”

“No we need to talk. The entire car ride you barely said two words to me. You didn’t even let me sit in the front.” Sasha rolls her eyes. She doesn’t need to have this conversation now; late at night at some shady motel in a town she didn’t know the name of. She moves to grab one of the luggage bags, but Nikki stops her and holds her hand again.

“Becky called shotgun. You can sit there tomorrow.” Sasha mumbled.

“This is more than about who gets shotgun, Sash.” Nikki snapped. “Ever since I got my acceptance letter, you’ve been so short with me.”

Sasha quickly snatched her hand away from Nikki’s grasp and crossed her arms. Sasha wanted to wait to talk about this when she was ready to face the situation and when tears weren’t threatening to stream down her face. She bit her lip and stared at the ground.

When Nikki got her acceptance letter to her dream school, Sasha wanted to be happy; she _was_ happy. Nikki worked hard for that soccer scholarship and now she was getting a free ride at some fancy university. The only problem was that it was out of state and at least a six-hour drive away from their old town and far away from Sasha.

Nikki talked about making it work and that they’ll have holidays, breaks, and a few weekends. Sasha was never as optimistic as she was. She knew that Nikki would find new friends, go to parties, meet new people, new _girls_. Sasha figured that if maybe she kept her distance now, Nikki would grow tired and eventually break it off. At least that way Sasha wouldn’t get her heart broken when Nikki found some other girl at her new school.

“Are you even listening to me?” Nikki asked, breaking Sasha from her thoughts.

Sasha shoots her head up and finally stares the older girl in the eye. “I don’t want you to leave.” she admits. “I don’t care how selfish it sounds, I don’t want you to go to some far away school and meet some pretty girl and forget about me.” The tears are finally falling down Sasha’s face. They’re not heavy, but they’re still there; a product of a her bottled up frustration.

“Do you really have no faith in us?” Nikki remains shockingly stone faced. Usually Sasha’s the one that’s more composed with Nikki showing all the emotion. Still, Nikki reaches forward and takes her girlfriend in her arms. “You really think I would leave you for someone else?”

“Come _on_ , Nikki! You’re going away and next year I’m probably going to some out of state school. This isn’t a fairytale, okay?” Sasha sobs in the older’s arms. “You’re not gonna want to be tied down by some high school relationship.”

Nikki sighed, holding Sasha’s smaller frame tighter. “You don’t get to speak for me, okay? I thought about this a lot and I know it’s gonna be hard, but I don’t want someone else.” Sasha looks up in Nikki’s embrace. She’s still unsure of the validity of Nikki’s words, but instead of questioning it, she surges forward and presses their lips together.

The kiss isn’t particularly soft or calculated like how Sasha usually likes it. It’s frantic and messy. Sasha wraps her hands around Nikki’s neck and pulls her in closer. Nikki reaches down Sasha’s body, grabbing her by the thighs and placing the younger girl in her lap. They push away the other girls’ bags as they run their fingers in each other’s hair.

“Promise me you won’t fuck another girl.” Sasha says in between kisses and Nikki only laughs nudging at Sasha’s neck before she sinks her teeth at the soft skin. Sasha lets out a sharp moan, not expecting Nikki to be so forward while they were still outside. “Nikki _please_.”

"Babe, you don’t have to worry about me.” Nikki assures, licking over the dark hickey she made. “I got everything I want right here." She reached under Sasha’s shirt, smirking to herself when she realized the younger girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Sasha never really liked wearing them; it’s one of the reasons Nikki loved her so much.

Sasha dug her nails into Nikki’s shoulder when she felt the other girl’s hands pinching at one of her nipples. She uses this time to duck her head down and leave her own marks on Nikki’s neck; ones she knows Nikki will wear proudly.

Soon Nikki’s hand abandons Sasha’s breast and slides down her soft stomach until it reaches the edge of her shorts. She shifts so she can get a good look at Sasha’s face, silently asking if she could go a little further. Sasha frantically nods and Nikki immediately unbuckles her girlfriend’s shorts, slipping her hand underneath her panties and rubbing a finger on Sasha’s clit.

“Fuck,” Sasha whimpers, hot breath hitting Nikki’s neck. Nikki chuckles again as she teases Sasha a bit more before pushing a finger into her wet heat. Sasha sobs out for Nikki to go faster and the older hums.

“Gotta work for it, baby.” she says and Sasha huffs out a breath as she starts rocking her hips, getting herself off on Nikki’s finger and whining louder when she adds another one.

“Nikki, ah!” Sasha moans, going faster. She knows she’s close and she’s completely embarrassed that she’s coming so quickly, but she doesn’t care as she feels Nikki’s lips on her cheek.

“Let go, babe. It’s okay.” And the coil that was tightening in the pit of Sasha’s stomach immediately snaps as she releases on Nikki’s hand. She pants hard, hiding her face in Nikki’s neck. Nikki runs her free hands through Sasha’s hair, cooing soft words of praise at the other girl as she gets over her orgasm. She kisses the side of her head and starts humming again.

“You’re never gonna lose me, Sash.” Nikki says when Sasha finally calms down. “I only want _you_.” Sasha looks up at her, finally believing the words coming from her mouth. The two of them kiss again. This time it’s softer than the previous ones they shared.

They get so lost in each other’s embrace, the two of them don’t even hear Brie and Natalya walking over to the car until Brie let’s out a noise of disgust.

“Ew, Nicole!”

Sasha jumps up and her face immediately heats up, now totally aware that Nikki still has her hand down her shorts.

“You two were taking so long, we thought you needed some help!” Natalya said, looking anywhere but at the sight in front of her

Nikki, who didn’t look embarrassed in the slightest, laughed slipped her hand away from Sasha. “I think we had it under control, right babe?” But Sasha doesn’t answer, only turning away to button her shorts back up.

“I swear to god, Nicole, you couldn’t wait until you were in your own room?” Brie scolded.

Natalya lets out a shaky laugh, “And I thought Paige and Summer couldn’t control themselves around each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! kudos please??
> 
> http://poppunkjin.tumblr.com/


End file.
